Realtime systems and, in particular, realtime telecommunications systems are becoming increasingly complex. System delay and system load are important performance criteria. During system development, simulation tools are sometimes used to simulate load and delay.
However, such simulation tools can be disadvantageous in that each component must be separately simulated. Furthermore, to accurately determine system load and delay, other software applications and systems overhead should be taken into account. As can be appreciated, the more accurate a simulation is desired, the more complex the simulation itself must be.
As such, there is a need for an improved system and method for validating real-time system architecture. In particular, there is a need for an improved system and method for validating a real-time telecommunication system.